A storage server operates on behalf of one or more clients to store and manage shared files. A client can send a request to the storage server to access data stored on disks in a storage subsystem. The storage server includes a storage adapter coupled to an I/O module in the storage subsystem that creates a data path to access the data stored on the disks. An I/O module can receive and process a request. An I/O module, however, may be non-responsive to a request which can result in a time-out. The data storage systems include a means, e.g., alternate control path (ACP) separate from the data path for controlling a nonresponsive I/O module. The ACP connects the storage server to the I/O modules and also connects each of the I/O modules to each other within the storage subsystem.
However, such an ACP can result in an increased number of ACP connection cables. The problem can be significant, especially in datacenters where a number of storage servers are installed. Greater the number of storage servers, disks, and/or I/O modules, greater is the number of ACP cables. Further, this can also result in increased costs due to, for example, the ACP cables, configuring the storage system to be compatible with the ACP, manufacturing costs—adding ACP ports to the devices, effort involved in testing and validating the function of ACP, etc.